Secret admirer
by Britney K
Summary: One morning Rachel wakes up and finds that someone is sending her mysterious messages...but who are they from and what do they want from her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else related to the story. I'm not making money off of this. It's just for fun. Slightly AU, but I'll do my best to keep it authentic if I can.

BEEP!!!!BEEP!!!!BEEP!!!! Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her alarm clock, with energy and enthusiasm, the beautiful brunette sat straight up in bed. She knows that not many people like Monday mornings, but she, Rachel Berry, was not your average girl.

First things first, ride the elliptical machine for a half hour, have a protein shake, shower, blow-dry hair and last but not least, check her emails for responses to her latest MySpace videos. Putting the final touch on her outfit, she sat down in her computer chair and opened the lid to her girlishly decorated laptop. DING! You have one new message.

As surprising as it might be to hear, she doesn't get many messages, at least not nice ones. So her heart started to race slightly. With slight hesitation, just incase it was one of those 'nice' messages left by Quinn, Rachel clicked into her email.

To her surprise it wasn't a comment on one of her videos, but an actual email. Here's what it said:

_Dear Rachel Berry,_

_I can't stop thinking about you. In fact I'm Day dreaming about you right now. How your lips would taste, how soft your hair is. Everything about you is intoxicating. _

_If you are the least bit interested in hearing more, please write back _

_Your secret admirer._

_Ps: I attend school with you, and I'm not as random as you may think. Oh and I love your sexy knee high socks so please wear some ;)_

With shock, she looked down and groaned at her white knee high socks. She was almost ready to strip them off and wear something different. But they were her signature look and she didn't want whoever wrote the note to know she had been affected.

Who could have possibly written that? The first thought that shot into her mind was that it was cruel joke; I guess Quinn was bringing it up to the next level.

_So with a rush of anger she wrote back_

_Dear Mystery Person,_

_I don't know who you are, but playing a cruel joke like this on a person is horribly inappropriate. Please desist with the emails as I have little time for this game._

_Regards,_

_Rachel_

With a huff, she stood up, grabbed her bag and headed for the car. Even with that unexpected turn of events, she had planned in enough cushion time that she would still make it to school with enough time to practice in the music room and get some studying done.

When people started to trickle slowly into the school, Rachel couldn't help but to keep a closer eye on people to see if there were any sign of unusual activity. But no, it was the same as always, aside from being invisible to the grand majority of people, she did manage to get a slushy in the face. But really, there was nothing abnormal about that.

After cleaning herself off, and mentally applauding herself for packing a change of clothes, "just in case", she headed off to her first class of the day.

Right in the middle of watching Spanish video on various cultures and traditions, there was a loud buzzing sound echoing through the class room. While mentally scoffing at whoever was rude enough to leave there cell phone on during class, Rachel realized that the horrible sound was coming from her bag. With a slight yelp of panic, she dashed for her bag, causing more then one pair of eyes to turn in her direction.

After being scolded in front of the class and profusely apologizing to Mr. Shue, Rachel discretely checked out to see what all the noise was about. She had an email for the mystery person!

Not as confident as when she sent the first message early this morning, she timidly opened up the newly received mail.

_My dear Beautiful Rachel,_

_I'm insulted that you would take me for a liar! But seeing as you wore the socks like I asked, I will forgive you. Please allow me to apologize for scaring you, but I can't help it, I just want you so bad._

_Your secret admirer_

_Ps: you look hot in that skirt!_

The comment on her appearance had her squirm in her seat. Her fathers always told her she was beautiful, but hot and sexy? That was new, and it sparked her interest. Scanning the room she noticed nothing out of place. Kids were whispering silently to each other as the movie continued to roll. Looking over at Mr. Shue and seeing that he was engrossed in some form of literature, she turned her attention back to her phone.

_Dear Mystery person, _

_If you want me to take you seriously then tell me who you are. _

_Rachel_

She was very straight to the point and hopped that in the next message he would be too. Or she? At this point it could be anyone. She sighed a breath of frustration, who was torturing her? She didn't want to admit it to herself, but this was exciting.

For the rest of the class she actually tried to pay attention to the film in front of her, but needless to say it was a challenge. When the bell finally rang she was relieved. Grabbing her bag she exited the class room and made her way to her next class. As soon as she walked through the door of her history class she felt the unmistakable feeling of a vibrating phone. The word "EMAIL!!!" Flashed brightly across the screen.

Looking down at the phone as she sat in her seat, about ready to open the email, all she could think of was what would she find inside?

Please review and let me know who you think should be her secret admirer!! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own Glee…this is non profit and just for fun.

Thank you for the reviews, i really liked the ideas, and did start to wonder who to chose as our mystery person, and i hope everyone likes how it turned out!!

* * *

Sitting in her seat, Rachel couldn't bring herself to open the email. What if I won't like who it is? She wondered. What if it's Jacob? Oh God no….

Mentally shaking herself, she decided that it would be beneficial to just open the thing and be done with this foolishness. She moved her hand to click when she was rudely interrupted. "Berry, get your ass out of my seat." She didn't have to look up to know that it was none other then Puck. "This is not your seat Noah, I was here first, you can sit over there". Folding her hands gently across her knees she looked forward, proud of her confidence. This however was short lived. "Darling, get your sexy knee high socks out of my seat, here I'll help" He told her mockingly, as he picked up her bag and dropped it on the desk right in front.

Sighing she begrudgingly moved seats, huffing and glaring at him as she sat down. He however just winked at her and sat down behind her, stretching his long legs out. God he made her angry. Her frustration almost made her forget about the email she had received. Almost.

She had only minutes now until class started, so she quickly grabbed the phone and opened the message.

_Beautiful girl,_

_Now what fun would it be if I told you who I was? It's just so much more fun watching you squirm._

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! The email was interrupted by a second email arriving. Without warning, the new message opened.

_Hey sexy girl,_

_Thank you for the seat. It's still warm ;). And by the way your ass looks amazing from here; I feel like I could just reach out and touch you._

_Your secret Admirer_

_PS: you're fucking sexy when you get angry. _

Oh My God! It's Puck?! Her head snapped back to gawk at him, mouth hung open slightly. Once again, she was only met by a smug expression. Though now that she thought about it, his comment about her socks really should have tipped her off!

"Miss Berry could you please turn around? You can stare at your Boyfriend later." The teacher warned her harshly. "He's not…." She trailed off realizing the comment was pointless.

The teacher started her lesson as Puck leaned forward whispering into Rachel's ear seductively. "You look tense, maybe I should help relieve some of that tension?"

His hand brushed against her back causing her to flinch. How is it that he never got reprimanded by the teachers? But then again, him not paying attention was far from new.

Oddly enough, he left her alone for the rest of the class. Well if you don't count the few times he would nudge her with his foot causing her desk to shake. Or the time he "accidentally" reached out and squeezed her ass, causing her to glare at him again, flames filling her eyes. As soon as the bell rang signaling lunch she was out of there as though the room was on fire. And when he touched her ass, her outrage could have caused sparks. Though she had to admit, it was more embarrassment then anger, after all it was sort of flattering to have someone so hot want to touch her!

When she had reached her locker, she allowed herself to let go of the breath she didn't even know that she was holding. This has to be a joke, she thought, doubts swirling around in her head. Guys like Puck don't like nerdy Gleeks like me. I mean, he's gorgeous, she wasn't blind, but she prided herself on not being stupid either. But as much as logic told her to run, and she could hear the sirens blaring in her head, she was very much tempted.

I mean she had kissed Finn once before, but it only made her crave more. She groaned as she felt the ever familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. To be Frank, in the animal kingdom when a female reached a certain level of sexual maturity they mated. She could not see why it was not the same for humans, she felt like she was being punished. She figured he was right; a good lay could relieve her tension. Or at least she guessed it would, still being a virgin and all.

* * *

Somehow, for the rest of the day she was successful in avoiding any contact with Puck, and as much as she hated to say it, she was actually glad Glee Practice had been canceled. She was not ready to be over taken by hormones again! It's as if over night she woke with desires and feelings that had never been so strong and present before.

Steps away from her car she felt home free, that's until a strong hand grasped her shoulder gently. "Hello Berry, where are you off to so fast? I didn't know that someone with such small legs had that kind of speed." He chuckled at his own joke, causing her to roll her eyes and turn away from him, once again facing her car. "I'm heading home Noah, contrary to what you might think, I don't live here" if her sarcasm surprised him, he didn't let it show. "Why do you call me Noah? No one else does, not even my mom." He gave her his signature "come on, I'm a Badass" pouty face, as if to drive to point home.

Giving in momentarily she spun on her heels in his direction. "Well to be honest, Puck is too…Midsummer's Night Dream for my taste, and honestly it's just not how I see you" She meant for it to be witty or slightly rude, but he took something completely different out of her comment. "And how is it that you see me Rachel?" with every word he got one step closer to her until he was right up beside her. "I bet you are just too much of a lady to tell me how much you want me, how big of an affect have on you?" The tingling in her stomach returned with a vengeance, and as he got closer and closer to her, her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. She hoped desperately that he'd stop moving closer, or she could swear he'd be able to hear every thump.

Lips practically touching her ear he continued to speak. "That feeling in you stomach is normal, it just means you're body knows more what it wants then you do." She wondered momentarily how he was reading her mind! Thankfully before she had a moment of weakness and pounced on him, he backed away. "You're far too much fun Berry." He laughed, taking a step back. "I could play with you all day….or all night." She swore she could see his eyes actually twinkle as he teased her.

"Now I want you to think about it Berry, if you want to play along with me, I expect an email tonight. Good night Beautiful" Taking her entirely by surprise, he leaned forward kissing her forehead. With that he turned and walked away.

Climbing into her car she sat there for what seemed like forever before driving home. Her brain was in overdrive, thoughts crashing into each other and getting all tangled up. One side of her brain told her that this was a horrible idea and to let it all slide, but the other side, well it wasn't quite so sure.

Despite having decided to ignore today as a fluke in her existence, before calling it a night, she somehow found herself sitting in front of her computer typing him a message.

_Dear Noah, _

_I give in; I'll play your game. But you better be ready, because I never lose._

_Rachel_

And as if her mind and body were on different planets, she could see herself click send.

* * *

Please review :) what do you guys think? i'm always open for suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to write more! I will try to be better.

I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else related to the story. I'm not making money off of this. It's just for fun. Slightly AU, but I'll do my best to keep it authentic if I can.

After sending the message, and not allowing herself the time to dwell on it, the spunky little brunette bounced out of her computer share. Putting on her warm pj's, and doing her nightly rituals, of brushing teeth, and of course singing one or two power ballads for good measure, she slipped into her cosy sheets. She was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow; instantly drifted into a wonderful dream world.

_A warm kiss to her forehead made her eyes flutter open. Once her sight was adjusted to her surroundings, she found herself in a large four poster bed placed in the center of a room illuminated brightly by the sun. She turned slowly to see who it was that had kissed her so lovingly, she came face to face with a smiling Noah. His face was filled with desire for her. _

"_Good Morning baby." Puck greeted with a playful tone as he traced the shape of her lips with his fingers. Looking down into her beautiful eyes, he continued to run his fingers down her jaw and neck only to have them finally rest at the edge of the blanket, just above her breasts. "I was thinking, we should spend all day in bed. I had this wonderful dream of corrupting you, and I'd love to make it come true. " He winked mischievously at the beautiful girl beside him. "do you like my idea?" he asked as he started to kiss his way down her body, taking extra time to cup her soft, round breasts. Sucking gently on her nipples, making them hard between his lips, he smiled against her as he heard her moan out loud. "I…Yeess...mmmm" she answered, well it was all she could manage to say while he was doing, whatever it was he was doing._

"_Should I keep going?" he asked, smirking at her from between her legs, kissing along her panty line, and brushing his finger gently across her hot center. She was feeling so much already that she couldn't imagine what else he could do to her. But she had to know, had to feel more. "Mmm Baby, please…" That's all the permission he needed to start slowly pulling her white cotton panties down her smooth legs._

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Her eyes snapped open, and she was flooded with the images and sensations of the dream she just had. Covering her face, she groaned, she was confused. And just like everything else, she started analysing every detail right away. What about Finn? Did she want Noah? Would he be able to handle an "admittedly high maintenance" diva like her? And of course, WWBD, you know, what would Barbra Streisand do.

Unlike her usual morning routine filled with energy, she had to practically force herself out of the warm confines of her bed.

After the events that had transpired the previous day, and he short but meaningful dream, she was unsure whether to be excited, or to be scolding herself for giving in. The big bad Noah Puckerman had set a trap, and she walked right into it.

Trying to summon the girl she had been the night before, the one who was able to be confident and send the email, she shook off her fear and walked over to her computer. She almost lost her nerve and crawled back into bed when she noticed that her inbox was empty. But instead she let it fuel her even more. When she told him she never lost, she meant it.

As if released from a trance, her enthusiasm gripped her and the old Rachel Berry was ready for the day.

After deciding on a cute pair of knee socks, a plaid skirt and a low cut shirt (to her standards anyway, she wasn't Santana, she didn't want people to think she could be purchased) she grabbed her stuff and hopped into the car.

When she arrived at school, she went to the choir room as usual, and was slightly grateful, despite her determination, that the halls where still mostly empty. She needed all the alone time she could get before class in order to come up with a plan for how to handle today. Jotting down in cute bubbly letters on her little star notepad with her pink pencil, she smiled, thinking that today might be fun.

"Rachel?" Scared from the sudden sound she heard, she dropped her pencil and scrambled to pick it up. "Finn! Hi!…I was just…Umm…what are you doing here so early?" she held the paper and pencil behind her back and looked up at the tall boy like a deer caught in the headlights. "Are you ok? You look nervous….did you kill someone?" His brow was furrowed in concern, and as always, his comment seemed a touch fantastical, but still seemed genuine. "Kill someone? Not yet… I mean no! I'm just working on a song." She lied, quickly, hoping he would drop the subject. "Oh cool, what song?" She groaned inwardly, why couldn't he have been this interested before?.

"Just a lovely Broadway piece of course, I will perform for you later, I'm sorry I need to go." she quickly left the room, leaving poor Finn standing alone with an adorable look of confusion on his face.

Exiting the room, Rachel felt a sense of relief wash over her, she exhaled a deep relaxing breath as she held the notepad close to her chest to protect it.

"Hey Rachel!" Mercedes called from her nearby locker. "Hey!" Rachel waved back, giving her a warm smile. BAM! In the few moments she had took to greet Mercedes, she suddenly felt as though she had hit a brick wall, and the next thing she knew she was on her butt in the middle of the hall and her hands were empty.

"See Berry, I knew you couldn't resist touching this amazing body." Scrambling to get up and find her things, Rachel started looking horrified around the hall. "Looking for this?" She heard the brick wall say to her. Lifting her eyes from the floor to the handsome face in front of her, she almost fell to the ground again when she noticed the little star shaped notepad in Puck's strong hand.

She was once again filled with panic. He can NOT read that.

"YES! Give that to me!" she practically shouted as she lounged at him. With ease he lifted his hand and held the object above her head and laughed as she tried her hardest to jump and reach it. Failing every time, she resorted to begging, with dignity of course. "Give it to meeee, please! Please?" She batted her big beautiful eyes at him, hoping to trick him into caving. "Not 'till after I read it. It's obviously very interesting." He smirked and told her, kissing her forehead and walking away.

She was plagued by a flash back of her dream, before landing hard back into reality and taking off down the hall after him. "Noah! Wait!"

THANK YOU FOR READING. It might take me a bit to get back into the swing of things but I hope it was enjoyable to read! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else related to the story. I'm not making money off of this. It's just for fun. Slightly AU, but I'll do my best to keep it authentic if I can.

Doing her best to speed walk down the hall, as to not call attention to herself, she tried her hardest to catch the tall boy who was escaping with her notepad. "Noah! Please!" she called out to him only to see him turn and smirk, but not show any signs of slowing.

Before she realized what had happened she found that she had blindly followed him into an empty classroom in a deserted end of the building. He closed and locked the door before turning to face the cute little brunette fuming before him.

"Give it back!" she said through clenched teeth as she reached once again to grab her star shaped notepad. "And what are you going to offer me for it?" he smugly asked her, raising his one eyebrow in that puck way that he had down pat. "It's MY notepad, I don't owe you anything! You should be happy I'm…I'm not telling the authorities…that's theft!" She huffed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You just want to see me in handcuffs don't you Berry? Well all you have to do is ask." He winked at her again. He of all people would take her threat out of context, she should have known.

"Now, if you really want your girly little book back, all you have to do is offer me something in return, it's straight forward concept gorgeous?"He looked at her intently for a moment, giving her time to reply. When she didn't say anything, he took the opportunity to open it up and start to read.

"Flip my hair, expose a bit of leg, and flutter my eyelashes…. Is this really how you are planning on beating me? If you are going to win like you said you were, you are going to have to do much better than that sweetheart"

She could feel her heart start to pound in her chest again, why did he always seem to have that affect on her lately? He was gorgeous, that's right.

"Those are just rough ideas, thank you very much," She barked at him as she finally was able to rip the book from his strong hands. "I'll have you know, I bet I could easily seduce you if I wanted to." She proudly stood back and unconsciously flipped her hair in punctuation to her point.

"Babe, I'm a teenage boy, sometimes I think the wall could seduce me if it wanted to." He chuckled. Seeing her confident expression falter, he rethought he words and spoke again. "The point isn't seducing me, because trust me, I already want you. The point of the "game" as you call it, is to tease the other person until they can't say no. And then when they do give in, to make them wonder why they waited so long."

Lifting a strong hand to brush the lose strand of silky hair out of her face, he closed the distance between then until his lips were right beside her ear. "To win this, you are going to need to make me shiver" he said that as his hot breath tickled her ear and neck. "You need to make me sweat" He then ran a finger down her intoxicatingly soft neck, causing her eyes to snap shut and her body shake. " And last but not least, you need to make me melt" With those last words his lips made contact with her skin.

All she could do was lose herself in the feeling; his lips were soft and his tongue on her skin was like nothing she had ever experienced. She wanted to know what they would feel like all over her. She wanted her dream from last night to come true. That sobering thought along with the resonance of the school bell sounding loudly snapped her back to earth.

"Noah!" she scrambled away from him, smoothing her clothes out, in case they looked as ruffled as she felt. "We have to go to class; we are going to be late."

He sighed and shook his head at the adorable creature before him; he knew that if she would ever let herself feel she could really enjoy it. That was the whole point of all of this…and to get laid of course.

"This isn't over you know, there are other places I want to taste." He said obviously trying to be dirty as he exaggeratingly looked her up and down.

She rolled her eyes as she made her way to the door. Reaching out for the handle, she turned it but nothing happened. It was stuck! "Puck! It won't open" She frantically gestured for him to help her as she continued to unsuccessfully turn the knob.

"What do you mean it won't open? You must be doing it wrong. Let me try." She shot him a nasty look, how does someone turn a knob wrong, how ridiculous.

She backed out of the way so he could get access to the handle. "Hmm….that's strange." Turning to the panicking girl in front of him, he simply shrugged. "Guess we are staying here for a bit"

Reaching out to caress her hair, he spoke "Now tell me more about how you are going to win?"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else related to the story. I'm not making money off of this. It's just for fun. Slightly AU, but I'll do my best to keep it authentic if I can.

Last time on Glee: She backed out of the way so he could get access to the handle. "Hmm….that's strange." Turning to the panicking girl in front of him, he simply shrugged. "Guess we are staying here for a bit"

Reaching out to caress her hair, he spoke "Now tell me more about how you are going to win?"

This week:

The little brunette felt her jaw drop slightly as she instinctively swatted his hand away and crossed her arms. "You planned this!" Looking down at her he spoke in a seductive voice. "Is it working?"

"No!" she spoke almost too fast, as though she was trying to convince herself. "I mean, you just made a huge mistake, there is no way you will be able to resist me, especially when you can't escape. What do you think about that huh?" once again she sounded as though she was speaking empty words. She started to play with the hem of her shirt and look down at her feet.

"what do I think about that?" once again he got so close to the petite girl that she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and could smell his scent all around her. "Well, for starters, I don't want to resist you, I want to please you."

His next movements surprised her, as though this whole day hadn't been crazy enough already. Before she could exhale she was picked up with ease and placed on the nearest desk, she landed with a light thud. "What are you d-"Her words were cut short by the feel of his lips pressed against her. At this moment she couldn't even protest had she wanted to. Once again her dream from the night before came flooding back and she felt a tingling sensation run from her toes to the tip of her ears.

She felt as though she was not in control of her body, things that she had never tried before felt so natural to her. She soon felt his tongue requesting permission to pass through her lips, and without hesitation, she granted it.

The sounds of her own moans snapped her back to reality, how was he able to steal her away from reality so easily?

"Noah, we really have to go. We are going to be late for class" she spoke each word between heavy breathing as she fought to catch the breath he had just stolen from her. "Mhm" he mumbled as he continued his assault now focused on her neck. "You are absolutely right." He said again moving his hands to her back and starting to rub it gently. "If you really want to go all you have to do is pull away and I will open the door and we can both leave. Otherwise I will assume that you want this, right here and right now, and could care less who catches us."

She moaned again as the feel of his warm lips on her pale smooth skin created an overwhelming pleasure. Her brain was screaming at her body to pull away, head to class, but her body was fighting it, and for now, it was winning. "Ok." She said through closed eyes and parted lips. "I'm going" she didn't feel any part of her move. "For real this time" Again, her body said no and no part of her could argue with it.

Just like he has promised, since she didn't leave when he gave her the chance she had basically given him permission to carry on. She soon felt his warm hand touch her inner thigh as his thumb stroked gentle circles on the newly exposed skin it has discovered. She had never had a man this close to her core before. She had always thought she would feel uncomfortable with it, but whether it be the moment she was in, or the talent of the man who was touching her. She had no intention, at this moment anyway, of asking him to stop. Actually is she were to be completely honest with herself, the idea of him stopping made her groan in disappointment.

Hearing her groan caused Puck to look up in concern at the beautiful girl he was trying to please. "What's wrong baby? Is this too fast?"

She was shocked at the sincerity in his voice and the look of worry on his handsome face. If this was some big ruse to seduce her, it was more than working. In fact, she was definitely losing the game at this point, but for some reason she couldn't muster an ounce of concern.

"I was just imagining you stop and it made my body ache." He was surprised at her boldness, but it was a huge turn on!

"Oh really? I haven't even really started yet." He winked at her and used her new found courage to get bolder yet. Using the same hand that had just moments before been tracing shapes on her warm thighs, he started to lift her skirt, revealing more of her milky skin before putting into view her sexy little mound. She was wearing white cotton panties, why was he not surprised?

When she heard him chuckle softly she looked down sheepishly, for a moment losing the confidence she had just felt. "What? You don't have to keep going…" he immediately regretted laughing. "No, it's nothing; I just thought your choice of panties was very….Rachel Berry." He smiled reassuringly to her before punctuating his point by running his tongue over her slut through her panties. He was rewarded by a moan escaping her soft lips. He wanted desperately to know what they felt like all over his body.

Getting her to lift her hips gently he was able to pull her panties down her legs until they dropped onto the floor beneath her dangling feet. If they were to be honest, they both were surprised at how far this had gone already. All he was thinking was he would lock the door, shake her up a bit and watch her get pissed off a bit, he loved her when she was angry. But this was more than he expected, and there was no way he would be the one to yell stop.

While keeping eye contact the entire time he started to lean forward, she started to close her eyes and breathe heavier when she felt his hot breath tickle her center. When she felt his tongue touch her skin for the first time she was surprised she hadn't died and gone to heaven.

As he started to get deeper into the intense pleasure he was giving her, she reached out and put her hands into his Mohawk, it was surprisingly soft. She started to grind gently against his mouth and tongue, and before she could stop herself her vocal chords that were usually saved for singing were making a whole new kind of sound. She felt her stomach spasm and tingles and sparks shoot through her body. She could tell she was close from the one time she had drank a wine cooler while her parents were away and decided to try a hand at self pleasure.

"Oh God Noah..I'm…I'm…I…" She could hardly speak but he knew what was coming.

In the heat of the moment neither of them had heard the door open, nor seen the tall athletic boy who stood there wide eyed and stunned. "Rachel? What the hell is going on?"

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Glee, the characters or anything else related to the story. I'm not making money off of this. It's just for fun. Slightly AU, but I'll do my best to keep it authentic if I can.

Last time on Glee: "Oh God Noah..I'm…I'm…I…" She could hardly speak but he knew what was coming.

In the heat of the moment neither of them had heard the door open, nor seen the tall athletic boy who stood there wide eyed and stunned. "Rachel? What the hell is going on?"

This week: "F-f-Finn! What are you doing here?" Rachel stuttered fiercely as she pushed puck away and straightened her skirt as she jumped down from the desk.

Puck didn't look phased at all; the petite brunette looked at him pleading for support, but was met by nonchalant eyes and a slight smirk.

"Well when you ran out of the room I wanted to make sure you were alright….I guess you didn't need my help." Finn hissed his words like a snake, he was evidently mad, but he never claimed her for his own. Did he expect her to just sit around and wait? His comment sent sparks of anger through the feisty girl.

"Now you listen here!" She ordered as she marched up to the tall boy. "If you couldn't make up your mind to be with me, then you CAN'T get made that I looked at my other options. I am NOT nor will I ever BE the last resort. I am the first choice. And you missed your opportunity!" Finn could have sworn he saw red flash in the girl's eyes. And even though Rachel was a good foot shorter than him, when she was talking her mind he felt an inch tall.

"But Rach-"He tried to reason with her but she wasn't having any of it. "No! I don't want to hear it. You have no right to say anything, if I want to fool around with Puck in a classroom, or anything for that matter I have the choice to do what I want."

As if to further drive home her point, she pushed Puck so that he fell into the nearest chair. She when straddled his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist and seductively kissed his lips gently at first. She captured his bottom lip between her teeth and pulled on it gently. As she gently started to grind her center against his jeans she turned her head and made eye contact with Finn.

"Be a doll and closed the door behind you when you leave. We should be out in….maybe ten minutes?" "Twenty." Puck corrected her previous statement as he pulled her into the kiss once more stroking her neck gently as he did so.

The second she heard the door slam she hopped off his lap and began to search the floor for her panties. "Wait, what? But you just…"

He thought he was beginning to understand her, but she just through another curve ball his way. "I just said that to get him to leave…and to feel bad, how dare he act that way!" She began to fume again before taking a few deep breaths to regain her composure.

Once she had calmed down she looked like her old self, confident, if not arrogant and a fake smile plastered on her face. "I told you I will win this game, so that means that I will decide when and where anything will happen, and you will just have to learn to like it." With a smug expression on her face she hopped in his lap one last time, kissed his soft lips and headed towards the door. "If I were you, I'd be worried." She winked at him as she closed the door, leaving him alone to sit there wide eyed and confused.

The rest of the day was interesting, though she had tried her best to act confident when she last saw him; she was terrified of what might happen and when she might see him next. Good thing she was able to grab her notepad a long with her panties before she left the classroom.

Sitting in her next class, she opened up once again her cute star shaped pad and looked down at what she had written that morning. Sighing in frustration she scribbled out all the words, she had to up her game and she knew it. Putting her sparkly pen between her teeth she stared blankly at the now empty sheet. She was so concentrated that she couldn't feel the eye boring a hole into the back of her head.

At the back of the classroom Puck sat staring at the confusing, gorgeous crazy girl a few rows ahead. She had no idea how crazy she could make him without even trying. There was nothing sexier than a girl who didn't know how amazing she was. He was lost in thought about their earlier encounter when he saw a flash of something out of the corner of his eye. Santana was passing him a note, what could she possibly want?

_Puck,_

_Stop wasting your time on a sexless nun like Rachel Berry. If you want a real good time, with someone who knows how to please a man you know where to find me. That's if I don't find you first._

_S_

Puck had the urge to just rip the note and keep staring at Rachel, but at the same time he had been with Santana before, (who hadn't really?), but it had been great. He wrote her a message back and quickly passed it back to her. Not that the teachers disciplined him, but he didn't want Rachel to notice.

When the bell rang to signify the end of school all the kids got up from their seats and started to make their way out into the hall. While walking out through the desks and chairs Rachel noticed a piece of paper with writing on it that someone must have accidentally dropped. Picking it up discreetly she curiously unfolded it all the way and read the pencil written words. She immediately whished she hadn't. Tears almost started to form behind her eyes as she saw the words he had written. _Let me think about it ;). _

She rushed her way out of the classroom, and for the second time that day she slammed into his warm chiseled body. "Do you ever look where you are going?" She spat through the tears that had snuck their way out of her beautiful eyes. "Rachel? What's going on, are you ok?" "I'm fine. Have fun with Santana." She shoved the small piece of paper into his hands and pushed passed him. "I didn't say yes!" He shot back at her desperately hoping she would respond. "But that sure as hell wasn't a no either."She told him, disappointed that their game had ended before she even had time to play.

He stopped her at her locker, hands on either side of her face. "You aren't leaving until you talk to me."

Please Review, Should she forgive him or end it before it gets too deep?


End file.
